Adventure Time Haikus
by Yuuzhan Vong Jedi
Summary: This is where I will be posting Haikus I've written about each episode of Adventure Time. Please be aware, these are only "Haiku's" in the 5-7-5 syllable structure. I'm honestly just doing this to see how they come out. I'll be uploading 2 per page, one for each episode. Wish me luck and let me know what you think!
1. Slumber Party Panic:Trouble in Lumpy Spa

**Slumber Party Panic**

Royal promises

Slumber party zombie night.

Gumball guardians 

**Trouble in Lumpy Space**

Mallow Tea party.

The Lumps are consuming Jake.

Race against sunset.


	2. Prisoners of Love: Tree Trunks

**Prisoners of Love**

Sledding snowy fun

Penguins are really quite smart

Ice King on the drums 

**Tree Trunks**

Elephant Tree Trunks

Stickers put on a flesh wall

Apple explosion.


	3. The Enchiridion: The Jiggler

**The Enchiridion**

Enchiridion

The complete guide for heroes

You must be righteous.

**The Jiggler**

The whistling Jiggler

Small computer for cool voice

Moms should love babies.


	4. Richardio the Heart Guy: Business Time

**Richardio the Heart Guy**

He beats for PB

Finn's jealous of a muscle.

The heart says "Oh My"

**Business Time**

Finn and Jake play hard.

Jake flambés well-dressed pickles.

Adventure Time Inc.


	5. My 2 Favorite People:Memories of Boom Bo

**My Two Favorite People**

Two favorite people

How does Jake spend time with both.

Get a translator.

**Memories of Boom Boom Mountain**

Boom Boom memories.

What motivates Human Finn?

Solve ALL the problems!


	6. Wizard: Evicted!

**Wizard**

Free Wizard schooling

What could possibly go wrong.

It could rain rock fire.

**Evicted!**

Evicted from home.

The vampire queen kicked them out.

Where's her moral code?


	7. City of Thieves: The Witch's Garden

**City of Thieves**

The City of Thieves

It turns you into a thief

No matter how pure.

**The Witch's Garden**

Witch takes Jake's powers

He ate from her doughnut bush.

She never married.


	8. What is Life?: Ocean of Fear

**What is Life?**

Neptr learns of life

Never Ending Pie Thrower.

Ice King is a dad.

**Ocean of Fear**

Fear: the mind-killer.

Can a hero be afraid?

Fear is the Joker


	9. Freak City: When Wedding Bells Thaw

**Freak City**

Hambone break on Jake.

The Magic Man makes us freaks

Sing under the bridge.

**When Wedding Bells Thaw**

Manlorette Party.

The Ice King is getting hitched.

Stop stealing ladies.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

A haiku reply

to AnimaniAshley

Crap I'm out of space!

* * *

There once was a short guest review

That was left on my A.T. haiku's.

It created a thought

that I really out

to try what it told me to do.


	10. Henchman: Dungeon

**Henchman**

A henchmen for life.

Marcaline likes to play games.

Lets strangle pixies.

**Dungeon**

Take a Jake with you

Going alone: Dangerous.

Jake sounds like Elvis.


	11. The Duke: Donny

**The Duke**

Exploding bottles.

The Duke of Nuts gets the blame.

Bald green Bubblegum.

**Donny**

Donny Grass Ogre

He's a bully to houses.

He doesn't wear pants.


	12. What Have You Done?: Rainy Day Daydream

**What Have You Done?**

Wha'd the Ice King do?

Be calmed by Jake's saliva.

The Freezer Burn Flu.

**Rainy Day Daydream**

Imagination

Who wants to play video games?

It's raining sharp knives.


	13. His Hero: Gut Grinder

**His Hero**

I have a hero.

There are those who call him Bill.

The Sword of Billy.

**Gut Grinder**

The Gut Grinder thief.

Jake doesn't like being cute.

Justice never sleeps.


	14. It Came from the Nightosphere: The Eyes

**It Came from the Nightosphere**

In the Nightosphere

the Vampire Queens father lives.

He ate all her fries.

**The Eyes**

The creepy eyes stare.

Finn and Jake just want to sleep.

What's wrong with this horse?


	15. Loyalty to the King:Blood Under the Skin

**Loyalty to the King**

Knights follow the king

Shaving makes you look better.

Who is the Nice King?

**Blood Under the Skin**

Sacs of skin with blood.

Blue knight riding a pink horse.

You need good armor.

* * *

Thanks to AnimaniAshley for noticing Freak City got posted twice. It's fixed now!


	16. Storytelling: Slow Love

**Storytelling**

Jake needs a story.

A story to cure his sick.

Mess with the forest.

**Slow Love**

Snorlock is quite sad.

He squirts out his sad juices.

Beatboxing and swords.


	17. Power Animal: Crystals Have Power

**Power Animal**

Party animal.

Never ending energy.

These are Jake and Finn.

**Crystals Have Power**

A tough guy contest.

Quartzion the crystal queen.

Eat an apple pie.


	18. The Other Tarts: To Cut a Woman's Hair

**The Other Tarts**

Tote the other tarts.

PB's head is on the line

You can't lose the tarts.

**To Cut a Woman's Hair**

Locks of princess hair.

Finn finds it hard to get some.

Jake is in danger.


	19. The Chamber of Frozen Blades:Her Parents

**The Chamber of Frozen Blades**

Ninja episode

Ninja Frozen Blades of Might.

Ninja Penguin Egg.

**Her Parents**

Jake meets her parents.

Prismgram: light-to-brain waves

Dogs fought Rainicorns.


	20. The Pods:The Silent King

**The Pods**

Ice Cream marathon

Jake really likes his ice cream.

The pigs build a house.

**The Silent King**

The King of spanking.

The book of royal rules.

Goblins need a king.


	21. The Real You: Guardians of Sunshine

**The Real You**

The real you is good.

Never try to be too smart.

Science barbeque.

**Guardians of Sunshine**

Use the combo move.

8-bit world is dangerous.

BMO: That's why no.


	22. Death in Bloom:Susan Strong

**Death in Bloom**

Guard the princess plant.

Go to the land of the dead.

Don't drink the water.

**Susan Strong**

Susan Strong the cat.

Show her the wonders of Ooo.

Jake the angry god.

* * *

Shelly Terringston: Soon enough for you? :D I try to update with at least one a day or more. Depends on internet access working or not.


	23. Mystery Train:Go With Me

**Mystery Train**

The train mystery.

Have a happy birthday Finn.

Could die horribly.

**Go With Me**

Couples movie night.

It's a movie for couples.

Run with the wolf pack.


	24. Belly of the Beast:The Limit

**Belly of the Beast**

It's a dream monster.

Even though we are awake.

Rad stomach party.

**The Limit**

What two bros can share.

Psychic Tandem War El'phant

Jake stretches out thin.


	25. Video Makers:Mortal Folly

**Video Makers**

It's movie club time.

Action adventure Rom-com.

BMO AMV.

**Mortal Folly**

The Gauntlet of Bill.

A sweater to keep you warm

The Lich and Ice King.


	26. Mortal Recoil:Heat Signature

**Mortal Recoil**

Crazy nasty skin.

Princess sugar levels low.

PB is now grey.

**Heat Signature**

The dead watch movies.

Marceline's couch is quite hard.

The boys want to float.


	27. Conquest of Cuteness:Morituri Te Salutam

Sorry I missed a few days! To make up for it (and to kick off the new season) I've got 8 for you today!

* * *

**Conquest of Cuteness**

What's for B-fast Jake?

The Everything Burrito.

It's not very cute.

**Morituri Te Salutamus**

Cute porcupine lumps

The arena is a trap

Jake makes hula hoops


	28. Memory of a Memory:Hitman

**Memory of a Memory**

Marcy in danger.

Wizard spirit animal.

Monty Python foot.

**Hitman**

Ice King is grounded.

You need to hit Finn and Jake.

The Scorcher contract.


	29. Too Young:The Monster

**Too Young**

Princess is TOO YOUNG!

The Earl now rules the kingdom.

UnacceptaBLE!

**The Monster**

LSP story

She can't survive on her own.

Bring her sandwiches.


	30. Still:Wizard Battle

**Still**

Finn and Jake can't move.

Gunter likes to break bottles.

Ice King just wants love.

**Wizard Battle**

Wizard Battle time.

Come on grab your wands and hats.

Can you kiss PB?


	31. Fionna and Cake:What Was Missing

**Fionna and Cake**

Fionna and Cake.

The Ice Queen wants Prince Gumball.

You like my story?

**What Was Missing**

A thief who can't talk.

How do we beat a Doorlord?

The band has drama.


	32. Apple Thief:The Creeps

**Apple Thief**

Jake used to steal things.

He didn't know it was wrong.

Find stolen apples.

**The Creeps**

Mystery meetup.

Sometimes life is scary dark.

Is it a real ghost?


	33. From Bad to Worse:Beautopia

**From Bad to Worse**

Zombies rise again.

They got Princess Bubblegum.

Science is ma raaAA.

**Beautopia**

The Hyoomans need help.

Susan Strong of Fish People.

We fight the Lubglubs.


	34. No One Can Hear You:Jake vs Me-Mow

**No One Can Hear You**

No one hears you scream

When you lose your memory.

The deer may have hands.

**Jake vs. Me-Mow**

Raspberry princess

Where does she get all the meat?

Jake's a big liver.


	35. Thank You:The New Frontier

**Thank You**

Eat an acorn pear.

Snow golem and fire wolf pup.

They can never touch.

**The New Frontier**

It's called a croak dream

You have one before you die.

Jake's space odyssey


	36. Holly Jolly Secrets Part I:Part II

**Holly Jolly Secrets Part I**

A treasure map case

An Adventure Time Christmas

Ice King diaries.

**Holly Jolly Secrets Part II**

Ice King's secret tapes.

Snow golems will get them back.

How Christmas started.


	37. Marceline's Closet:Paper Pete

**Marceline's Closet**

Balloon for jam sesh.

Don't go in Marceline's house.

Silent screaming pain

**Paper Pete**

Library learning.

Rainicornicopia

Origami men.


	38. Another Way:Ghost Princess

**Another Way**

Clowns provide healing.

Finn wants to do things his way.

Try another way?

**Ghost Princess**

Ghost Princess murder

It's a mystery to solve.

Squeez-E Softy Cheese.


	39. Dad's Dungeon:Incendium

**Dad's Dungeon**

Dad made a dungeon.

Under a dumb looking rock.

Does Finn cry a lot?

**Incendium**

Liquid fireworks.

PB lights a fire in Finn.

Let's meet Flame Princess.


	40. Hot to the Touch:Five Short Graybles

**Hot to the Touch**

Flame Princess is hot.

She's a fire elemental.

Finn's made of water.

**Five Short Graybles**

Greeble bayble grapes

Bayble Cuber tells graybles.

They just don't make sense.


	41. Web Weirdos:Dream of Love

**Web Weirdos**

Finn tries to do stunts.

Spider marriage is complex.

Real talk with your food.

**Dream of Love**

Old creatures in love.

A pig loves an elephant.

Sing your dream of love.


	42. Return to the Nightosphere:Daddy's Littl

**Return to the Nightosphere**

Pile of bananas.

Marceline's daddy rules here.

Nightoshere lines suck.

**Daddy's Little Monster**

Visiting Daddy.

Marcelene is in trouble.

Political rap.


	43. In Your Footsteps:Hug Wolf

**In Your Footsteps**

He's a copy bear.

Finn-Bear will be a hero.

BMO plays soccer.

**Hug Wolf**

Hug you to pieces.

It's the night of a full moon.

Tree of blight hug wolf


	44. Princess Monster Wife:Goliad

**Princess Monster Wife**

Losing the pieces

Put all the parts together.

Your wife makes us faint.

**Goliad**

PB is tired.

Goliad needs to learn things.

It should go quite well.


	45. Beyond this Earthly Realm:Gotcha!

**Beyond this Earthly Realm**

Finn's one with the lamb.

The Spirit World has creatures

That are very weird.

**Gotcha!**

Turtle princess flies.

LSP's lumps get the men

Lumps on the inside.


	46. Princess Cookie:Card Wars

**Princess Cookie**

The orphan cookie.

The cookie has hostages.

The insane princess.

**Card Wars**

Play a CCG.

Finn has such begginers luck.

It's not MtG.


	47. Sons of Mars:Burning Low

**Sons of Mars**

Honest Abe rules Mars.

Jake tried for Magic Man's crimes.

New prison is shame.

**Burning Low**

Warm tin foil hugs

Bubblegum may be jealous.

Beauty from danger.

* * *

I'm going to be away at a convention for the next several days so to make up for no uploads I'm going to upload 5 more chapters today!


	48. BMO Noire:King Worm

**BMO Noire**

Finn has lost his sock.

BMO is a detective.

She will find the sock.

**King Worm**

King of the brain worms.

Finn doesn't know he's dreaming.

Life is but a dream.


	49. Lady & Peebles:You Made Me

**Lady &amp; Peebles**

Girls rescue the boys.

The heart doesn't impress her.

PB has the brains.

**You Made Me**

You made me like this.

I am the earl of noTHING!

Do things lemon style.


	50. Who Would Win:Ignition Point

**Who Would Win**

We're going to train.

Can the train take out the Farm?

Jake is fighting Finn.

**Ignition Point**

Magic air smells bad.

Sneak into the fire kingdom.

Chaotic Neutral?


	51. The Hard Easy:Reign of Gunters

**The Hard Easy**

It's South Woobeewoo.

Mega Frog eats River Scamps

The prince of all frogs.

**Reign of Gunters**

Gunters raining reign.

Don't follow the advice in

Jay T. Doggzones book.


	52. I Remember You:The Lich

**I Remember You**

Need a tortured past?

You DO have a past Simon.

I remember you.

**The Lich**

A snail in my dream.

A mission to save all life.

Gather all the gems.

* * *

End of season 4! Again, I'll be on a bit of a break while I'm at a convention so I look forward to seeing all you mathematical readers next week!


	53. Finn the Human:Jake the Dog

**Finn the Human**

Wish to change the world

All things same but now different.

Farmworld Finn's Fake Arm.

**Jake the Dog**

Ice Crown makes you mad.

They hang out with Cosmic Owl.

Prismo needs a girl.

* * *

I'm back and thus we begin Season 5!


	54. Five More Short Graybles:Up a Tree

**Five More Short Graybles**

Say "Bayble navel"

Glimmers flimpin' the diode

Find the same five things.

**Up a Tree**

It's a perfect toss.

In the tree, part of the tree.

Lady is pregnant


	55. All the Little People:Jake the Dad

**All the Little People**

Gift of Magic Man.

Mess with the little people.

C-listers party

**Jake the Dad**

Jake wears his Dad hat.

He follows Mom's Manual.

Dogicorn puppies.


	56. Davey:Mystery Dungeon

**Davey**

Finn's alter ego.

Don't let the Dragon drag on.

Having fans is hard

**Mystery Dungeon**

We have what we need.

Is Ice King spicy or mild?

You serve no function.


	57. All Your Fault:Little Dude

**All Your Fault**

A three weeks dungeon.

All food has become lemons.

It is ALL YOUR FAULT!

**Little Dude**

A hat come to life.

It chases heads to get worn.

An evil bear skin.


	58. Bad Little Boy:Vault of Bones

**Bad Little Boy**

Bad little Ice King.

Marshal Lee fights Fionna.

Marceline's story.

**Vault of Bones**

Girlfriend made of fire

Flame King wants FP evil.

Do a dungeon crawl.


	59. The Great Bird Man:Simon & Marcy

**The Great Bird Man**

He controls the birds.

His power is frightening.

A bird loves a fish.

**Simon &amp; Marcy**

Simon and Marcy.

Keep it together. For her.

I love you Gunter.

* * *

Thanks for the review "Person"! I intend to keep going and I'm glad you like them!


	60. A Glitch is a Glitch:Puhoy

**A Glitch is a Glitch**

Computer animation.

Why did I do that?

I make out with my own hand.

**Puhoy**

Let my mind fester.

I'll think in the pillow fort.

Please remember us.


	61. BMO Lost:Princess Potluck

**BMO Lost**

BMO does the worm.

The BMO and the Bubble

Ricky or Sparkle.

**Princess Potluck**

A Princess Potluck

Jake's made up like a target

Arrow aimed at Jake.


	62. James Baxter the Horse:Shh!

**James Baxter the Horse**

BMO broke her egg

Use sound to force happiness.

James Baxter the Horse

**Shh!**

Silence is golden

BMO bikini babes dance.

The signs say it all.


	63. The Suitor:The Party's Over, Isla de Señ

**The Suitor**

Braco the suitor

He tries for her attention.

That road leads nowhere.

**The Party's Over, Isla de Señorita**

Guards! Take me away!

Go visit the Miss Island.

Party god's GF.


	64. One Last Job:Another Five More Short Gra

**One Last Job**

Go for the big score

Old crew together again.

Who's the mastermind?

**Another Five More Short Graybles**

Feast your eyes-mabel.

Something fatlabel happened?

How to handle grief?


	65. Candy Streets:Wizards Only, Fools

**Candy Streets**

Stole from LSP.

Finn and Jake are detectives.

Jake has a problem.

**Wizards Only, Fools**

Magic and Science

PB thinks they are the same.

Wizard prisoners.


	66. Jake Suit:Be More

**Jake Suit**

Finn wears the Jake Suit.

Then Jake puts on a Finn suit.

Universe hickies.

**Be More**

You need to B MO.

Go to the MO factory

FMO and JMO.

* * *

A brief haiku to

the Nightmare reviewer.

Thank you very much!

:)

Also, this haiku

to AnimaniAshley.

With me from the start.

:) :) :) :)


	67. Sky Witch:Frost & Fire

**Sky Witch**

Marcy and PB

We'll find Maja the Sky Witch

Maja bought Hambo

**Frost &amp; Fire**

Fire and Ice collide.

A dream with the Cosmic Owl.

Finn, you blew it man.


	68. Too Old:Earth & Water

**Too Old**

Lemongrab dinner.

No Jake, just Finn and PB.

Hope of the Lemons.

**Earth &amp; Water**

Finn is in a funk.

Ice King needs a place to stay.

Weird friend thing to do.


	69. Time Sandwich:The Vault

**Time Sandwich**

Make a time sandwich.

The sandwich so good it glows.

Magic Man Riddle.

**The Vault**

She came from The Vault.

Where repressed memories go.

Shoko of One Arm

* * *

Thank you for the watch!

To generalLDS!

I hope you enjoy!


	70. Love Games:Dungeon Train

**Love Games**

Let's play a love game

Triple cray rated disco

Jake comes to make jokes.

**Dungeon Train**

Infinite train loop.

Copy-pasted dungeon cars.

Get ALL OF THE LOOT!


	71. Box Prince:Red Starved

**Box Prince **

The prince is boxed in.

His kingdom is quite flimsy.

Finn in a cat pile.

**Red Starved**

The Kingdom of Sand.

Marcy needs to eat some red.

When does green look red?


	72. We Fixed a Truck:Play Date

**We Fixed a Truck**

Hot Daniel the Truck.

BMO is so pretty and smart.

We give a thumbs up.

**Play Date**

It's brolicious bro.

Like a date but for playing.

Best friends forever?


	73. The Pit:James

**The Pit**

Downward facing dog.

Shattered mirror dimension.

Demon blood and juice.

**James**

Desert of Wonders.

James works with his lucky coin.

Kinda goofy charm?


	74. Root Beer Guy:Apple Wedding

**Root Beer Guy**

He is Root Beer Guy.

What are Finn and Jake up to?

Joe Milkshake story.

**Apple Wedding**

The True King of Ooo.

Tree Trunks and Balog-nah guy

Ooo, it's a wedding.


	75. Blade of Grass:Rattleballs

**Blade of Grass**

Purple Zombie fight

Bro. You should get a new sword.

The cursed blade of grass.

**Rattleballs**

Rest. Princess orders.

Learn the sword from Rattleballs

The sting of the yoke


	76. The Red Throne:Betty

**The Red Throne**

Fire Kingdom cooling

Princess sits on the Red Throne.

Cooked Cinnamon Bun.

**Betty**

Fight Bella Noche.

Create time travel portal.

Magic carpet ride.


	77. Lemonhope Part 1 and 2

**Lemonhope Part 1**

Lemonhope with wings

Freedom is the only goal

Lemon of. Freedom.

**Lemonhope Part 2**

Phlannel Boxingday.

Free to help or leave them be.

Tired of freedom?


	78. Bad Timing:Billy's Bucket List

**Bad Timing**

Through the looking hole.

It's not a movie Charlie.

Sit up straight Johnnie.

**Billy's Bucket List**

Rap Bear. I can rap.

Clear fairy infestation.

What's "Tell Finn that thing"?


	79. Wake Up:Escape from the Citadel

**Wake Up**

A Prismo party.

Find the upside-down duck rock.

I am but a dream.

**Escape from the Citadel**

The Lich is captured.

Watch as the Citadel burns.

It will cost an arm.

* * *

The time has now come

to begin the next season.

Season six or eight?


	80. James II:The Tower

**James II**

Remember me! James!

They're viginti quintuplets?

Twenty-five clone deaths.

**The Tower**

Candy arm blows up.

Listen to your melon heart.

That means lay off Prubs.


	81. Sad Face:Breezy

**Sad Face**

Magical dog tale.

Give the people what they want.

Through tears, laugh clown. Laugh.

**Breezy**

It's Doctors orders.

Good vibe saturation point

to help flower bloom.


	82. Food Chain:Furniture & Meat

**Food Chain**

Birds can't play football.

Have you noticed we are birds?

Magic musical.

**Furniture &amp; Meat**

Mo-mo-mo-money

There are some things you can't buy

But a lot you can.


	83. The Prince Who Wanted Everything:Somethi

**The Prince Who Wanted Everything**

Because you're their dad

Read it in a better voice.

Lumpy space possum.

**Something Big**

Maja the Sky Witch

Darren the Ancient Sleeper

Darren, do the thing!


	84. Little Brother:Ocarina

**Little Brother**

Butty Butterson.

Gonna call you Kent for short.

So go fight bad guys!

**Ocarina**

Jake and Kim Kil Whan.

How can he buy our tree house?

Ocarina holes.


	85. Thanks for the Crabapples:Princess Day

**Thanks for the Crabapples, Giuseppe**

Time for a road trip.

"Destiny will guide us" thing.

Crabapple tree rings.

**Princess Day**

The Breakfast Kingdom.

LSP and Marcy ditch.

Happy Princess Day!


	86. Nemesis:Joshua and Margaret Investigatio

**Nemesis**

Veritas brigade

Peace Master fights with PB.

Hate evil SO MUCH.

**Joshua and Margaret Investigations**

Jake eats Birthday cake.

Serious baby business.

Jake's a daddies boy.


	87. Ghost Fly:Everything's Jake

**Ghost Fly**

The ghost of a fly

Jake is having a bad day.

BMO karate.

**Everything's Jake**

Don't eat yellow dough.

Remember Futurama.

Pay back the five bucks.


	88. Is That You?:Jake The Brick

**Is That You?**

Final pickle jar.

Needs an old man host body

Prismo does plan B.

**Jake The Brick**

You're just another

Brick in the wall of an old

Shack near a Bunny.


	89. Dentist:The Cooler

**Dentist**

Finn must go Dentist.

Keep it secret from fly spies.

Tiffany Oiler.

**The Cooler**

The magma's cooling.

Blow up the Candy Kingdom!

Fight like a princess.


	90. The Pajama War:Evergreen

**The Pajama War**

Have Heavenly thoughts.

A pajama party war

They won't be alright.

**Evergreen**

Fire, Ice, Candy, Slime

The elements of magic

Just say Gunther, no.


	91. Astral Plane:Gold Stars

**Astral Plane**

On the Astral Plane

Find your creative process

The falling comet

**Gold Stars**

It was just a dream

Sweet Pig-Trunks is a good boy.

Bullys are no good.


	92. The Visitor:The Mountain

**The Visitor**

Sleep walking for days.

Martin the Dad, Tree Spirit.

The ship is cooking.

**The Mountain**

Mountain of Matthew.

Rocks. Dripping water. More rocks.

Lemongrab is grease.


	93. Dark Purple:The Diary

**Dark Purple**

Super Porp is good

Susan Strong not like Cheryl

Tough-Guy Hyooman girls.

**The Diary**

T.V. goes outside

A diary mystery.

B.P. plus J.R.


	94. Walnuts & Rain:Friends Forever

**Walnuts &amp; Rain**

The Huge Kingdom way.

Playing Freecell in a hole

In toil we krimber.

**Friends Forever**

Mister Oven Mitts.

Tell him devastating truths.

Freeze the furniture.


	95. Jermaine:Chips and Ice Cream

**Jermaine**

Party with Ladies.

The responsible brother.

Hi Booboo Sousa.

**Chips and Ice Cream**

It's a broadway smash.

Language of intonations.

Chips and ice cream bath.


	96. Graybles 1000:Hoots

**Graybles 1000+**

Cuber is stranded.

Your strange friend wants to not die.

All thanks to Graybles.

**Hoots**

Cosmic Owl in love.

He feels manipulated.

Ice Kings dreams are sad.


	97. Water Park Prank:You Forgot Your Floatie

**Water Park Prank**

Favorite snack ever.

An old man who's lost the plot.

Daddy Sad Head bells.

**You Forgot Your Floaties**

A crab in the pool?

Magic Man makes them breakfast.

What do normies do?


	98. Be Sweet:Orgalorg

**Be Sweet**

Tuck in the baby.

You have to be sweet to him

Comet. Approacheth.

**Orgalorg**

Tummy Yarmulke.

Penguin Party head trauma.

Stuffing peeking out.


	99. On the Lam:Hot Diggity Doom

**On the Lam**

Betting on lard fights

Sell the milk moth for rupees

Martin 2 got moves.

**Hot Diggity Doom**

King of Ooo campaigns.

PB and PB alone.

Everything's purple.


	100. Chapter 100: The Comet

**The Comet**

Finn and Jake in space.

Orgalorg is bananas.

Thank you Universe!

* * *

It's Adventure Time

with human Finn and dog Jake.

Come on grab your friends.

* * *

So thanks for reading

Two hundred and six haikus.

At least, you have now.

:)


	101. Bonnie & Neddy: Varmints

**Bonnie &amp; Neddy**

When Bonnie met Ned

Answer an ancient riddle.

Candy juice must flow

**Varmints**

South of the Kingdom

Varmints out the pumpkin patch.

Be less mean PB.


	102. Cherry Cream Soda: Mama Said

**Cherry Cream Soda**

Sweet little Loafy.

It's a duel to the death for

Cherry Cream Soda.

**Mama Said**

Koo: The King of Ooo.

We'll find a singing Canyon.

Dowsing for a spring.


	103. Marceline The VQ: Everything Stays

**Marceline The Vampire Queen**

Who is she queen of?

T'would be a great adventure.

To sleep or to die.

**Everything Stays**

Right where you left it.

That is where everything stays

But it still changes.


	104. Vamps About: The Empress Eyes

**Vamps About**

The five are now free.

We have to track them all down.

Though one wasn't hard.

**The Empress Eyes**

A pretty cyclops.

History. The memories.

And Empress makes two


	105. May I Come In?: Take Her Back

**May I Come In?**

The old ways are best.

May I come in LSP?

Three down. Two to go.

**Take Her Back**

Open up you pigs.

Like fighting a cutting board.

And now one remains.


	106. Checkmate: The Dark Cloud

**Checkmate**

I'm done with Bat jacks

Could kaboom reality.

Vampire King is down

**The Dark Cloud**

No, you can't fix me.

All hail the Princess Crunchy.

When everything stays.


	107. The More You Moe: The Moe You Know

**The More You Moe**

Holiday B-day

A special solo mission

Can he fix Neptr?

**The Moe You Know**

Moe is now AMO.

He can only receive love.

The BMO rainbow.


	108. Football: Summer Showers

**Football**

Through the looking glass.

If you break a deal DIRT HOLE!

I love you Football.

**Summer Showers**

Did you get the part?

Fill the sketchbook with raindrops.

From summer showers.


	109. Angel Face:President Porpoise is Missing

**Angel Face**

Sentient Sandwich.

Bounty hunter assassin.

Spurs in side belly.

**President Porpoise is Missing**

Banana Guy help.

President Porpoise is gone.

Get a submarine.


	110. Blank Eyed Girl: Bad Jubies

**Blank Eyed Girl**

The girl from The Ring.

Nothing seems to work on her.

It was beautiful.

**Bad Jubies**

Our bodies feel weird.

A bad jubies storm is coming

Underground bunker.


	111. King's Ransom: Scamps

**King's Ransom**

Someone took Gunther.

Finn and Jake on a fox hunt.

She's a crazy god.

**Scamps**

The scamps running scams.

Scare the Marshmallow Kids straight.

Try a nature walk.


End file.
